


On Connections - Love and Mortality

by notamisfitjustafreak



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Analysis, F/M, Gen, Meta, Season/Series 05, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notamisfitjustafreak/pseuds/notamisfitjustafreak
Summary: My take on Lilith and Lucifer's journey.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lilith & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	On Connections - Love and Mortality

_"They think they want to live forever. But they already have something so much more precious. It's knowing there is an end. That's what makes the rest of it counts."_

Lilith gave her immortality up assuming that since she finally knows there's an end for her she would make it count, make her life worth living, that she's not merely existing just for the sake of it. She assumed knowing there's an end she could finally achieve what mortals have - a connection.

_"All this time you've spent on Earth have you made a connection with a human?"_

_"I'm not talking about sex, Lucifer. I'm talking about an emotional connection."_

_"Oh! Absolutely not. It would take a literal miracle for me to want something like that, and I'm fairly certain my father's not handing those out anymore."_

Why isn't anyone talking more about this?

I've seen posts connecting Lucifer's remark about miracles and his Dad actually listening to him and giving him exactly that. But why, if there are even any, more posts that centers on to the fact that both Lilith and Maze wants to have a connection? (if there are please send me the links I'd really want to see those)

Right now I'm thinking the parallel is not between Lucifer and Lilith rather on Maze and Lilith. I think Maze's journey and goal would be her not making the same mistakes her mother did (which she is on right now, she doesn't wanna be like Lilith, she doesn't want to be left behind and be alone but she thinks she needs a soul for that).

See, Lilith and Maze are both looking for a connection. Though some might argue that it wasn't explicitly said for Lilith - which I think was already strongly implied. In the scene of Jack and Shirl she asked Luci if he has made any emotional connections with human. Then in the end she was astounded by Gertie's determination to do anything for Bill, just to have any bit of time the ring can give her to be with him, to the point that she didn't care if she dies. And that I think made Lilith crave to have it more - to finally have that kind of connection that she thought would easily come to her if she gives her immortality up. 

That's why I don't think the parallel's between Lucifer and Lilith because Luci as an immortal already has a connection with mortals - he's in love, he has friends, and he knows there's more to humanity than what Mum and his siblings have initially thought. To be honest, he's really more like his Dad than his Mum in that regard. And yes, initially he was just simply fascinated with humans but he's learned, he's grown - he already knows what makes life count without having to be a mortal to realize that. Though it did literally take a miracle for him to realize that humanity's more than just a garage project of his dear old Dad.

I just think it's not wise for anyone to give up a very big part of their identity for love. 

_"It reminds me of who I am, why I have done the things I've done."_

This is Lilith taking about the ring that has a stone - a piece of Eden - that she took before she was banished from the garden. So I think it's a symbolism, along with the ring is a part of her identity, that it's not only her immortality that she had given up - she also had given up a big part of herself - she could have been trying to let go of who she was. Lilith by giving up the last piece of Eden that she had worn for thousands of years, also let go of a big part of her - of Lilith and instead embraced Lily Rose.

As they've established in 5x07 love is sharing, it's a give-and-take, not a give-and-give or a take-and-take.

_"My mojo is the reason I'm useful to her in the first place. If she can do it too what's my role in the partnership? Who even am I?"_

See? Just losing his mojo Luci already feels like he's not whole. He doesn't know who he is. Though this is also him expressing his issues with his self-worth that I think he and Chloe would resolve in the S5B. Luci wasn't able to say 'I love you' to Chloe yet and Joe and Ildy said that it'll be explored in S5B. Ildy also quoted, "If you can’t love yourself, how the hell are you going to love somebody else?” Luci has to learn to love all of himself but how can he do that if the writers would strip him off of his identity? He's the devil but he's also an angel and no matter what he's an immortal. That's his identity and he has to accept and learn to love that just like in 4x09 wherein he blames himself, he doesn't know how to forgive himself but said he wants to. He's learning, he's trying - it's always two steps forward and one step back with Luci and that's what matters - he's growing and he's thriving specially now with Chloe supporting him. Removing a part of his identity would make him go back to zero, he'll have to deal with helluva ton of different issues again and I don't think we'd have enough time to resolve all that in S5B.

(I might dive into this more in diff post along with his invulnerability but for now what I think about Luci only 'losing' his mojo is because of his fear of Chloe really 'taking' it from him. Angel self-actualization is a real pain.)

_"Lucifer, that's what being in a relationship is, sharing without losing yourself in the process."_

This here, this is what I'm trying to point out. Lilith lost a big part of herself, of her identity, so no wonder she 'tried something and it didn't work out'. The ring is not only her immortality, it was a part of her, her history, her past as Lilith is that ring and she gave it up. So how can Lilith make a connection when she rejected herself in the first place. Again, "How the hell can you love anyone, if you can't love yourself?"

So in summary, I think Maze has to stop looking for a soul. She doesn't need a soul to be a better version of herself or to let her have a connection. She actually needs to open her eyes and see for herself that even without a soul she already managed to have more than what Lilith could have hoped to have for herself. And maybe that's where Eve and God would come to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Feel free to discuss your thoughts in the comments. Just please be nice and mindful of your words.


End file.
